


Art Of The Possible

by DittyWrites



Series: Scarecrow/Riddler Shenanigans [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, All the rogues are politicans and they're all SHIT at it, Fun, Humor, Insults, M/M, Political AU, Snark, Strategy & Tactics, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: As Head of Communications for the ruling political party, Edward Nygma has his work cut out for him as he is forced to keep in line the plethora of idiots who surround him while also cleaning up their various scandals and messes. Supported by his senior adviser and chief enforcer, Jonathan Crane, he will do anything he can to keep himself and his party in power. But mostly himself.





	Art Of The Possible

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short and fun little series that i'll come and go to as i get inspiration. The Rogues as political figures is just too good a thought to ignore lmao! If this is something ya like then lemme know because if people seem to REALLY like it then i'll dedicate more time to it than i was planning on xx

Feet wearing a familiar path up and down his tastefully questionable lime carpeting, Edward was a picture of agitation. His brow was set hard into a familiar furrow and, as his office door swung open, he could feel Jonathans’ eyes boring into his head before the inevitable question came.

“What has happened now?”

Whirling around, a low hiss escaped the pacing figure as he tread another line through the office.

“Dent!” Edward exclaimed, anger causing the word to come out louder than he would have liked. “Who else? We send him to attend a simple photo-op to gain support for the by-election and he uses the opportunity to make easy-to-misinterpret comments about that damn secretary of his. The damn…fool!”

Shrugging as he fell into his preferred seat, Jonathan tapped on the leather arm with a long finger. His ass had decorated this seat so often that he was surprised that it had not permanently contoured to his body shape as he made himself comfortable. When brainstorming strategy with Edward, he preferred to be sitting as he found it centered his thoughts.

Edward was a pacer and far too restless for such a simple act.

“What type of comment?” Fingers steepled beneath his chin, Jonathan was all business.

“The sexual kind,” Edward bit out with venom, “what other kind would it be? If he was commenting on her new microwave oven and its impressive features I wouldn’t give a damn! Think, Crane.”

Jonathan tactfully ignored the tone which was being directed his way as he considered the situation.

“Obviously,” he drawled after some thought, “you are concerned that his comments will impact on our voters in the upcoming by-election. That area does possess a core female vote if I remember correctly.” He paused as a sharp nod confirmed his suspicions. “If it looks like we are going to lose due to his foolishness we could simply disenfranchise the entire female vote again? The suffragette movement could do with a revival. It is long overdue.”

Edward was unable to suppress his narrowed glare as his hands slammed on to his thin hips.

“Not funny,” he gritted out, “but on a similar note I feel like disenfranchising Dents’ head from his shoulders with a strategically swung baseball bat.”

“Baseball bats are uncouth, you should use your cane.” Jonathan suggested, unable to hold back a comment.

Smirking for the first time since Jonathan entered, Edwards’ eyes shot to his preferred cane. He had no need for it, rather many people had informed him that it aged him beyond his years, but to his eyes it gave him a distinguished appearance which was difficult to attain by other means. His youthful gaining of this position, Head of Communications for the Prime Minister himself, resulted in an almost obsessive need to prove himself.

“I am fond of that cane.” He confessed, shoulders dropping as some of the tension fled him with Jonathans’ presence. If anyone could assist him with this issue, it was the man before him.

“Would you like me to take a taxi over to his building and install some fear into him? We still have those documents about his divorce which we were able to obtain and that should be more than enough to put him back on the party line and remind him to keep his mouth closed.“

“The alleged violence ones? We cannot use his medical records as his bi-polar status would cause more trouble that it’s worth. But the violence?” Eyes lighting at the prospect of being able to coerce the foolish minister, Edward allowed his smirk to broaden. “Oh yes. That could work perfectly.”

Leaning back against his desk, Edwards’ feet tapped against the carpet as Jonathan stood from his chair and made to take his leave. Quick action was needed and Jonathan had never been one to hesitate when it came to the task of keeping idiots in line.

“And if that fails to show him the error of his ways,” Edward continued forcing Jonathan to pause in the doorway, “then feel free to install a knife into the ribs of the fool instead.”

A soft snort.

“Noted, Nygma.” Casting Edward a sly glance, Jonathan smiled. “When have I ever failed to get you what you want?”

The statement was loaded with history, a history that could ruin both their careers if the depths of their shared skulduggery were ever to be revealed, and Edward smiled back, his confidence in the other man shining through.

“And that is why you are my ‘senior’ adviser and most prized confidant instead of being my very gangly tea boy.”

Walking out the office, Jonathan turned his head enough to call over his shoulder.

“And just in case you are getting ideas, if you ever ask me to make you a cup of tea you are aware that you will receive a boiling water facial instead?”

Edward cupped his hands across his mouth to respond as he shouted after the fleeing figure.

“And ruin this handsome face? You better hope it kills me!”


End file.
